


Lamaran

by JuniorJumat



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Parody, biar papa nak yang melakukannya, bukankah papa baik?, episode 16, ketika anak menolak bertindak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: Ketika terdapat maksud terselubung di balik kunci tersebut.





	

"Ini dari saat aku dulu masih bekerja di Departemen Kepolisian Metropolitan," ujar Masaoka sembari menyondorkan sebuah kertas dan kunci di atas meja. "Dulu aku menyiapkan sebuah rumah aman untuk digunakan dalam keadaan darurat. Mungkin itu bisa berguna bagimu."

Kougami mengambil kunci itu, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. Dipandangnya kepalan tangan itu sebentar, lalu mendongak.

"Pak tua..."

Pandangan mata itu entah menunjukan keseriusan atau rasa terima kasih. Kougami hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan paham. Kemudian kembali menundukan kepalanya.

* * *

( **Parody: ON!** )

"Tapi jika boleh tahu..." Lelaki beriris biru itu mendongak, dan menatap pria tua di depannya dengan sorot mata cukup penasaran. "Keadaan... darurat?"

Mari kita anggap saja, ada yang salah dari nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Masaoka ketika mengucapkannya tadi. Oh, lupakan dulu _seiyuu_ dalam _anime_ nya. Iya, memang tidak ada yang aneh, kok. Ini hanya untuk mendukung cerita saja. Oke?

Suasana seketika hening. Mendramatisir keadaan agar sedikit tampak tegang.

Dan senyum yang terpantri di bibir Masaoka semakin membuat perasaaan Kougami tidak nyaman. "Ahaha, contohnya anggap saja—"

Dengan sengaja pria itu memotong ucapannya, hanya untuk memancing tingkat penasaran Kougami agar lebih naik lagi.

"Ginoza."

"Huh?" Kougami hampir saja limbung karena tak mengerti kesinambungan dari ucapan itu. "Kenapa dengan Ginoza?"

"Yah, contohnya ketika hendak melakukan malam pertama kan membutuhkan tempat yang tenang, atau semacam itu."

Dan sungguh, ada yang salah dengan cara pria itu menatap ke arah Kougami selanjutnya.

"Jadi?" Kougami terus mencoba mengorek maksud yang hendak disampaikan oleh Masaoka sebenarnya.

"Dulu di negara kita Jepang ini—entah masih berlaku atau tidak, ketika seorang pria hendak melamar sang gadis, ia akan menyerahkan kunci cadangan rumahnya pada si gadis sebagai tanda lamaran."

Baiklah... Kougami beringsut semakin mundur ke sandaran kursi. Ia tahu sekarang posisinya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Dan bukan berarti aku hendak melamarmu. Hanya saja kau tahu, kan. Ginoza terkadang terlalu malu untuk mengucapkannya."

Tawa yang dikeluarkan Masaoka sebagai pencair suasana tidaklah membuatnya semakin tenang. Ditatapnya kunci di tangan. Karena Kougami sudah menerimanya itu berarti...

Pemuda itu ambruk seketika. Mengacuhkan suara sorak meriah dari para anggota divisi satu yang lain yang diam-diam ternyata bersembunyi di _pantry_ ruangan. Ataupun wajah memerah Ginoza diantara mereka.

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, samar-samar dilihatnya helai rambut putih yang tertiup angin. Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa tak mungkin menggapai pria itu lagi.

Karena setelah ini, situasinya jelas akan semakin rumit lagi.


End file.
